Austin and Ally Chat FanFiction
by musiclover4life1314
Summary: Ally has a twin, when she hears something she goes to her. But something Happens between her twin and Austin and It doesnt turn out good. Sometimes people arent who you think they are. things get devious yet magical AUSLLY PLEASE READ MY FIRST STORY
1. Chapter 1

AUSTIN AND ALLY chat+fanfic: Twins are Devious

ALLY: Say it!

ME: No Ally im not going to say it.

Austin: Common you have to say it please? *ultra puppy dog eyes*

ME: no don't give in to the eyes *shields her eyes*

Ally: if you don't, Austin won't sing for you!

Austin: Who says i was going to sing?

ME: MEEEEEEE! DISCLAIMER: i do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Austin & Ally Chat + Fanfic: Chapter one: Piercing and Attitudes

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is online_

_ZaliensTrish2000 is online_

_I3Pickles2020 is online_

**CrazyFreckledDez**

**202: hey ladies**

**ZaliensTrish2000: hey Bozo**

**I3Pickles2020: Trish please be nice, hey has anyone seen Austin lately? **

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Last i saw him he was at Sonic Boom.**

**ZaliensTrish2000: im with bozo, Austin was at the counter writing something.**

_TheAustinCharm22 is online_

**TheAustinCharm22: hey guys whats up?**

**I3Pickles: there you are, i was wondering where you were. **

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Hey Austin are you going to tell them or not?**

_I3Pickles2020 is offline_

**ZaliensTrish2000: tell us what?**

**TheAustinCharm22: DEZ! Nothing that concerns you! 0. o**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: what, i need more frosting for my gingerbread men. **

**ZaliensTrish2000: did anyone notice ally is offline?**

**TheAustinCharm22: she texted me tell everyone to meet me at Sonic Boom. **

**ZaliensTrish2000: ok, see you guys in a bit.**

_ZaliensTrish2000 is offline_

**CrazyFreckledDez202: yeah see you in a few too buddy.**

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is offline_

_TheAustinCharm22 is offline_

* * *

Austin's POV:

I arrive at Sonic Boom and see Trish and Dez talking to someone. Then I hear Trish call my name so i walk over to her and get the biggest shock of my life I see Ally Dawson with pure blonde hair.

"Hey Austin, so what do you think" Ally asks running her hands through her hair.

"OMG, Ally did u get your hair colored" i asked with complete shock in my voice.

"I sure did, do u like it" Ally asks with her eyes open big

"Yeah sure it's cool" i say with a slight disappointment in my voice.

"I serious cannot believe you, Ally Dawson, my best friend did something fun" Trish said with complete excitement.

"I think she looks wild with the new color" Dez said with a smirk

"Thanks guys, I wanted to try something new" Ally said with a big smile.

"Well, me and Trish are going to go do something in the practice room be back in a few" ally said as she and Trish walked up the stairs.

A few minutes went by then Dez is like: "So Austin, do you like ally"

"What, Eww, No, we are just friends only friends, i think you like her" i said with a strict voice

"Oh please, you love ally just admit it and i don't like ally." Dez said with a strict tone

* * *

Ally's POV:

"What, Eww, No, we are just friends, only friends, i think you like her" Austin said with a strict tone

"Oh please, you love ally just admit it and i don't like ally." Dez said with a strict tone.

I hear as i lean against the railing outside the practice room with a guitar, then i see Austin say: I do not absolutely do not like Ally, shes just a friend nothing more to me" Austin says with his fist clenched.

CRASH! I dropped the guitar onto the floor and run out the back exit crying going to the one place i know im safe the one place i know i can be happy. I knock on the front door and the door opens i see a girl who looks exactly like me. My twin sister Emma, she sees that im crying and grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug.

"oh i see so you heard Austin and Dez arguing over which one of them likes you, i see so im going to need to teach them a lesson" Emma said with a stern voice.

"No they can't know about you, Trish is the only one outside the family that knows that i have a twin" i said with a sincere voice.

"I just had an idea, why don't i switch places with you for a few weeks, ill pretend to be you but with my attitude and ill give the boys a shock of their life" Emma says with an excited voice.

"i guess it would work, so you'll change into my clothes and act like me with an attitude" I asked with confusion.

"yes, you can stay the night here then tomorrow I'll go to Sonic Boom in your dress while you stay here, i need to protect my little sister" Emma said with a little sarcasm

"We are only five minutes apart but i guess I'll give it a try" i said with a little sarcasm.

We talked till 11 then went to bed i slept on the couch while she slept on the floor.

The next morning i got up, Emma was up typing on her laptop.

"good morning sleepy head, its almost 11 so im going to need the dress your warring, you can ware some of my clothes we are the same size" Emma says closing her laptop

"I'll go change, i usually don't ware such skimpy clothes but ill deal with it" I said with sarcasm

"Ha ha ha, now go change im pretty sure Austin, Dez, and Trish are wondering where you are" Emma said with a stern voice

We quickly changed our clothes and she left for Sonic Boom. I wished her luck,

* * *

Austin' POV:

Ally rushed out of Sonic Boom faster than I've ever seen her move. I guess she must have heard what Dez and i were talking about because i called her dad and he said she wasn't home and didn't know where she was.

I arrive at Sonic Boom and Ally's dad was at the store. "Hey Lester do you know where ally is" i asked with curiosity

"Im right here Monica" Ally said with sarcasm

I turn around and see Ally Dawson standing there in the same purple dress she was warring yesterday

"Ally are you ok, where did you go, why are you warring the same dress as you were yesterday" I asked with a lot of concern

"That's none of Damn business Monica" Ally said as she went into the bathroom with a backpack

"What the hell just happened Lester" i asked with complete shock

"Oh shes fine, she'll be fine" Lester said putting some new instruments on the shelves and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"ok" i said with a depressing voice

"Hey dad, need my help" Ally asked as she set her backpack down

I turn around and my jaw drops i see Ally Dawson warring denim shorts that are really short and a tight strapless top.

"Ally, are you feeling ok, your dressed weird" i said with concern voice

"Oh Austin, im fine and why do you care how i dress it's not like you stare at me all the time" Ally asked with a huge smirk on her face

"Yeah i guess im just shocked" i said rubbing the back of my neck

"ALLY WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WARRING" Trish yells at the top of her lungs

"Calm down Trish I've change deal with it" Ally said as she leaned over picking up some instruments.

"Ally is that a tattoo on the back of your neck" I ask with complete shock

"Yes, I've had it for like 3 years now how have you not noticed it by now" Ally says completely grinning

"Oh Austin, cut her some slack after what happened yesterday i would be getting on her nerves" Trish said as she smiled at Ally

"Ok whatever" i say as i unwrap a Snickers bar

"Austin, let me have a bite" Ally says holding her hand out

"Ok now i seriously think something is wrong with you" I say with a complete concern

"What i just wanted a bite, hey Trish there's a new vampire movie coming out tonight, wanna go see it" Ally asks with excitement

"Eating in the store, loving scary movies, dressing really skimpy either Ally is a different person or im having a very realistic dream" i say walking out of the store to meet up with Dez

* * *

_TheAustinCharm22 is online_

_ZaliensTrish2000 is online_

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is online_

**TheAustinCharm22: is it just me or did Ally seem different today**

**ZaliensTrish2000: nah shes just being herself, this is her real self she's the shy Ally around everyone else.**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Well Austin you probably love the new Ally, considering three days ago u told me you like her**

**ZaliensTrish2000: Austin you like Ally? This is going to be good. **

**TheAustinCharm22: Trish leave me alone about it, did either of you get a friend request from TheDeviousDiva2020?**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: yes, her page is wild**

**ZaliensTrish2000: i did too, i accepted it.**

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is online_

**TheDeviousDiva2020: hey guys, whats up?**

**TheAustinCharm22: Ally is that you?**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: no it Santa clause yes it ally**

**ZaliensTrish2000: Allys got some attitude, im so proud.**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: Oh Trish, like you had anything to do with it, i just decided not to be a push over anymore**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Is this going to affect Team Austin?**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: not one bit, im still Ally but with a lot more Swag**

**TheAustinCharm22: ok, it's a lot to take in but we will all adjust **

**TheDeviousDiva2020: I have to go, my friend Elliot texted me, we going to a beach party, l8ter**

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is offline_

**TheAustinCharm22: who the hell is Elliot?**

**ZaliensTrish2000: idk who Elliot is Austin**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: me either dude, i have to go my turtle got out again.**

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is offline_

**TheAustinCharm22: yeah i have to go too, i have a movie to see. **

**ZaliensTrish2000: Austin i know this is tough but we'll get through it, i promise**

_TheAustinCharm22 is offline_

_ZaliensTrish2000 is offline._


	2. Chapter 2

AUSTIN AND ALLY CHAT + FANFICTION

Ally: You have too, common say it

Dez : you can't make her say anything ally

Me: yeah that's right

Trish: Dez, may i remind you what happened to Benjamin?

Me: You monster!

Austin: Guys common leave her alone, just do it for me? Please?

Me: sure Austin ill do it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. I DO OWN EMMA.

PREVIOUSLY:

* * *

**TheDeviousDiva2020: I have to go, my friend Elliot texted me, we going to a beach party, l8ter**

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is offline_

**TheAustinCharm22: who the hell is Elliot?**

**ZaliensTrish2000: idk who Elliot is Austin**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: me either dude, i have to go my turtle got out again.**

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is offline_

**TheAustinCharm22: yeah i have to go too, i have a movie to see. **

**ZaliensTrish2000: Austin i know this is tough but we'll get through it, i promise**

_TheAustinCharm22 is offline_

_ZaliensTrish2000 is offline._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Austin's POV:

I get a call from Trish saying to come to Sonic Boom at like 9 am on a SATURDAY

So i arrive at Sonic Boom and there's a group of people at the counter

"OMG Ally you were awesome at the party, who knew you could dance" a girl said standing next to Ally

"Thanks Kira, you're awesome too" Ally said giving the girl a high-five

"Hey baby, wanna catch the new horror movie tonight, its suppose to be epic" Some guy said to Ally

"Of course, i love horror movies Elliot, you should know that baby" Ally said giving him a kiss on the cheek

So i walk over and all of a sudden there's an ear piercing screech

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK OMG YOUR AUSTIN MOON CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHY" Said a random girl as she handed me a sharpie n her arm

"Sure i guess" I said as i wrote my name on her arm

"OMG thanks you're an amazing singer" the girl said as she ran out of Sonic Boom

"Hey Ally, wanna go work on our song for the Miami Jam Fest" i asked as i shoved past the random people

"Yeah sure, I'll be up there in a second Monica" Ally said motioning me to go ahead and get ready

"Why did you call him Monica" Elliot asks

"Oh just a joke between us, you had to be there to understand" Ally says with a smirk

I go up the stairs and into the practice room but slip out once ally stops looking and i see and hear the most heart breaking things

"Later babe, I'll see you tonight" Elliot says kissing ally

"You too babe" Ally says after Elliot lets go

"I go back into the practice room and sit on the piano bench just having the image of Ally and Elliot kissing replaying in my head

"Hey, Austin ready to practice" Ally asks closing the practice room door

"Yeah, let's work on the song, what we have so far" I ask as ally opens up her book

"Let's see oh we have the chorus and first verse" Ally says

**Sometimes if feels like you lost your swag**

**Got a kick me sign covering skills that**

**You had and it all looks wrong when**

**Your looking down you dizzy do 'in a**

**360 and you can break out**

**CHORUS**

**Even when you feel like you aint all that **

**Just don't forget that i got your back now**

**Turn up the beat and bump that track**

**(Bump that track)**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do**

**You got style pop your collar cuz you're **

**All kinds of cool your legit you're the boss**

**Even when the mic is off**

**Nobody r-rocks it the way that you do**

**No-o-o-o the way that you do (do, do)**

"That was good now let figure out the second verse" Ally says with a pencil in her mouth

"Let's see, hmmmmm how about: Can't let one thing go and Crush your ways" I say with a suggestive tone

"You got your epic win 364 days" Ally says

"I got it Ally" I say

**Can't let one thing go and crush your ways**

**Got your epic wins 364 days and it feels like**

**Your game is crazy off just bring the heat and**

**Get back on top**

**CHORUS**

**Even when you feel like you aint all that just**

**Don't forget that i got your back now turn up **

**Heat and bump that track (bump that track)**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do you got **

**The style pop your collar because you're all kinds**

**Of cool your legit you're the boss even when the **

**Mic is off nobody r-rocks it the way that you do**

**(Do, do)**

"What do you think" i say with a little worry

"Sounds cool to me" Ally says with a sad voice

"Ally whats wrong" I ask with a concerned voice

"Austin nothing wrong im fine and let's call it a wrap for today" Ally says as she walks out the practice room door

* * *

Emma's POV:

Me and Austin were just working on a song and he looks at me with those big eyes and i nearly melt i can't be soft hearted he hurt Allys feelings so had to get out of there as fast as i could i ran all the way to my house and inside as fast as i could. I open the door and see Ally and Trish talking

"Hey Emma how are you, i haven't seen you in years" Trish said hugging me

"Im good, i take it you know the plan" I ask with confusion

"Yes, and im telling you i love the entire thing" Trish said with an evil smirk

"So Emma how's Austin and Dez reacting to your sudden attitude" Ally asks with eagerness

"Austin is freaking out and Dez is well being Dez" I say grabbing a coke from the fridge

"All you said you didn't have any Coke available" Trish said with sarcasm and shock

"Because there isn't, those are Emma's only" Ally said we annoyance

"Im going home we'll back to your house Ally" Emma said closing the front door behind her

_I3Pickles2020 is online_

_TheAustinCharm22 is online_

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is online_

**I3Pickles2020: hey guys whats up?**

**TheAustinCharm22: Ally do you have two Clicksters accounts?**

_I3Pickles2020 is offline_

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is online_

**TheDeviousDiva2020: what up Bozo and Austin**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Ally you've turned into a completely different person its weird**

**TheAustinCharm22: yeah i agree with Dez, something up with you**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: oh guys chill out, just because I'm twenty times cooler doesn't me something wrong. .**

**TheAustinCharm22: Actually it does you went from the shy and serious girl i loved to this girl who doesn't care about anything**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: um, Austin look at what you just typed .**

**TheAustinCharm22: uh uh uh uh uh **

_TheAustinCharm22 is offline_

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is offline_

**TheDeviousDiva2020: So Austin loves the old Ally, i may need glasses because i did not see that one coming.**

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is offline_


	3. Chapter 3

AUSTIN & ALLY CHAT FANFICTION

**TheAustinCharm22: Actually it does you went from the shy and serious girl i loved to this girl who doesn't care about anything**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: um, Austin look at what you just typed .**

**TheAustinCharm22: uh uh uh uh uh **

_TheAustinCharm22 is offline_

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is offline_

**TheDeviousDiva2020: So Austin loves the old Ally, i may need glasses because i did not see that one coming.**

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is offline_

* * *

The next day after school

Allys POV:

"HE SAID WHAT" I Say at the top of my lungs as my sister shows me the conversation she and Austin had on Clicksters

"Yeah, i know so does this mean we switch back tell them or what" Emma says closing her laptop

"NO, you're going to get more information about Austin and then on his birthday we are both going to show up" I said with an evil smirk

"Ally went dark; I've finally worn off you, im so very proud and when his birthday is" Emma sad with sarcasm and confusion

"His birthday is in about 6, so you have until then to get as much information as you can" I said grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge

"Oh ok, so I have to lay off Austin but get information on it ok i got it, besides Im with Elliot" Emma says grabbing a coke

"OMG, I haven't seen Elliot in years, how is he" i ask sitting on the couch

"Oh he's good, he's in Collage at Miami University he's getting his degree in art" Emma says sitting next to me.

"Oh cool, so you two are a thing now" I say looking at her with a stern face

"Yeah, we've been together since his prom so since i was a junior and he was a senior" Emma said twisting her body towards me

"Oh wow, you two are a good mat-I was saying before Elliot walked through the front door and smiled

"ALLY OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER" Elliot says opening his arms for a hug

"Too long i think" I say embracing him in a hug

"So Emma told me the entire plan and i think it's good" Elliot says sitting next to Emma and putting arm around her

"Yeah im pretty sure Austin is completely clueless on whats going on" I say sitting on the stool next to the couch

"Hey there's a romantic horror movie on tonight wanna order pizza and watch it and catch up" Emma says looking at me and Elliot

"Im not into horror movies but it's a romantic one so I'll watch it and what do you guys want for pizza" I ask picking up the phone and dialing Pizza Party

"MEAT LOVERS PIZZA" We all say in unison **(1)**

"Hahaha, we know each other way to well" Emma says as she turns the TV on

"Hello, we'd like a large meat lovers pizza with lots of cheese" I say walking into the kitchen

"Ok that will be $14.50 plus tax makes it $15.00, would like to pay with a credit card or cash" the lady on the phone says

"We'll be paying in cash" i say

"Ok, so you'll pay the delivery girl when she gets there, what your address" the lady asks

"1375 E Newlands Rd" I say as the lady on the phone asks

"Ok thank you for choosing Pizza Party as your pizza choice" the lady says

"You're welcome, bye" i say hanging up the phone

"It comes out to be $15 dollars exactly so we each pay five dollars" I say opening up my wallet

"That seems fair enough, don't you think baby" Elliot asks Emma who is staring at the TV not blinking

"Huh what" Emma says completely lost

"The pizza cost 15 we splitting it 5 each, sound fair" I say with an annoyed look

"Yeah sure whatever" Emma says completely lost into the TV

"Typical Emma, always into her TV" I say gathering the money and placing it on the coffee table

So like 30 minutes pass and there's a knock on the door so of course i grab the money and open the door and find a very friendly face

"Guess who got a job at Pizza Party" Trish says as she hands me the pizza and takes the money

"Let me guess, Santa Clause" Emma says making Elliot laugh really hard

"Hahaha very funny Emma, can i come in" Trish asks

"But don't you have work" Elliot asks

Then me, Emma, and Trish all broke out laughing so hard are stomach started hurting

"Oh Elliot have you met me, i never work" Trish says setting the pizza on the coffee table

"True True" Elliot says grabbing a slice of pizza

"So what are you guys doing tonight" Trish asks looking at me

"There's this romantic horror movie on tonight we are going to watch it" I say before taking a bite of my slice of pizza

"You're actually watching a horror movie, that's a new one" Trish says taking a huge bite

"Yeah i know shocker

So we watch the movie, like half way through the movie Trish gets a call from Pizza Party and we can hear her boss yelling" TRISH YOU'RE FIRED PLEASE REATURN THE PIZZA BAG" Then the movie ends and Elliot and Trish leave. Then Emma and I go on Clicksters and the Conversation that happened was pretty interesting.

* * *

_I3Pickles2020 is online_

_TheAustinCharm22 is online_

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is online_

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is online_

**TheAustinCharm22: Ally are you ok? Im really worried about you**

**I3Pickles2020: Oh Austin if you only knew, trust me im fine**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: yeah I'm fine Austin nothing wrong _**

**TheAustinCharm22: Ally whats with the face?**

**I3Pickles2020: you don't like my face? You're a jerk Im out of here. **

**TheDeviousDiva2020: Wow Austin your really mean you should be ashamed of yourself.**

_I3Pickles2020 is offline_

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is offline_

**TheAustinCharm22: Dez what the hell just happened?**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: You said Ally whats with the face and she took it as an insult common Austin even i got that one**

**TheAustinCharm22: (face palm) Dez i know that it's a figure of speech, well i have to go i have a ton of homework**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: yeah me to see you at school tomorrow**

_TheAustinCharm22 is offline_

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is offline_

* * *

Dez's POV:

I wake up and my turtle go out again he was hard to catch when i finally got him back into his cage Austin called me and said" Dude I need to talk to you as soon as you get to school"

"Ok dude calm down don't go all girly on me" i said

"Im not its super important, it has to do with Ally" Austin says

"Ok dude ill talk to you at school" I say as i hang up my star fish phone

I get to school and im immediately bombarded by Austin and he drags me to his locker

"Ok dude I might actually be in love with Ally, i had a dream where me and her were getting Married"

"Dude that's huge, why don't you tell her how you feel" i say as i grab my water bottle from my backpack

"I can't she with Elliot and i don't want to ruin our friendship this is really hard for me to handle" Austin Said

"Ruin whose friendship" Ally says as she slams her locker door

Austin and I realize what she's warring: a Black mini skirt that's way above the knees and a off the shoulder white top that says boy magnet and stand there staring at her like two creepers

"Oh um just um uhuhuhuhuh me gotta go to class bye" Austin scurries off to class without another word

"Dez do you know something" Ally asks giving me a glare that I've never seen her do

"Pshhh no um i don't um know um me gotta go to class" i say before i slam my locker shut and run to class

* * *

Emma's POV:

While getting my books from my locker, I over hear Austin and Dez talking. I hear Austin say "i don't want to ruin our friendship, this is really hard for me to handle" before i interrupt their conversation then all of a sudden they are staring at me like I'm an alien then Austin takes off to class then Dez slips out of giving up the secret and scurries off to class. So i just head off to class, first i have Homeroom; we have an assignment that we are starting today.

"Attention class, last week i said we'd be starting a project and we are" the teacher

"Is it another lame project again, if it is can i go home" i heard some kid say from the back

" Trent no you may not go home, this assignment is worth half your grade, i will explain the project but first im going to pair everyone up" the teacher said as she sat down at her desk

"Ok the pairs are: Trent and Ally, Trish and Cassidy, Kira and Dallas, so find your partner and sit next to each other.

So everyone gets up and sits next to their partners, I walk up to Trent and the first thing he says is" hey baby, i can't wait for you to get us an A on this project"

"First of all Trent my name is Ally and Second of all WE both are going to work on this project together" I say with a big attitude and i get in his face too

"Whoa Ally, no need to get out the claws, fine we'll work on it together" Trent says sitting down

I sit next to him and wait for the teacher to start explaining the project

"Ok, now that all of you are paired up we are going to get started, the project is you and your partner have to create a mural for the school, the best one will be chosen by the principle. This project is about team work and compromising ideas. So it's due next Friday so work hard and you cannot make your partner do all the work, if i find out that only one person in a pair did all the work both of you will fail the project. Understand the rules" the teacher explained as she each handed us a packet that explains everything.

"Yes" everyone murmured

"Good now discuss with your partner on what your idea will be for the next 45 minutes then make sure you use both ideas" the teacher said as she started typing on her computer

"Ok, i was thinking we could have the school logo in the center have some senery around it and have a cool border what do you think" I say with a lazy tone

"That sound pretty cool to me, i guess we can use that as are baseline and go from there" Trent said as he started to doodle in his notebook

"Ok cool, what do you want to do now, since we've got the baseline of our project" i asked as i watch what he's drawing

"Idk" Trent says as he closes his notebook and puts his head down on the desk

I didn't say anything else i just sat at the desk thinking about everything then i hear the bell ring and it's the end of first period. The rest of the day was pretty boring, Austin and Dez were avoiding me all day and i didn't really feel like doing anything. So after school i went home well to Ally's house with mom and dad.

"Hey dad im home, Ally why are you warring clothes that Emma would usually ware" Lester asks as he hugs me.

"Oh like you haven't figured it out yet dad, im not Ally, im Emma" I said as i grabbed an apple off the counter and sat at the dining room table

"EMMA? If you're Emma, is Ally at school or Sonic Boom" Lester asks

So basically i explained everything that happened and he freaked out at first but understood when i was all finished and said that he was proud of me for standing up for Ally and he didn't get mad that me and ally had switched places.

"Ok, I'll go along with the plan and i hope everything works out good" Lester said as he cleaned up the kitchen

"So you don't mind that I'll be here and Ally will be at my house for the next two weeks" I ask with a little shyness

"Not at all, you're always welcome here Emma you know that, just because mom said she never wanted to see you again doesn't mean i don't" Lester says hugging me

"By the way how is mom?" I ask with complete concern

"Honey, Im doing fine, you ask that question like you haven't seen me in forever" Penny said as she set her bag down

"That's because i haven't seen you in a long time mom" I say as tears weld up in my eyes

"Ally don't be ridiculous, you saw me lik-she looks over at me and starts to cry then she walks over and hugs me tighter than she ever has before

"Oh Emma I thought I'd never see you again, i never should have said what i did i missed you so much" Penny said as tears dripped down her face as she hugged me even tighter

"Mom i missed you so much, i wanted to come by and straighten things out but i was afraid you'd hate me for even showing my face after what happened" I said as i hugged her back and tears ran down my face

"Why are you here Emma" Penny asks as she lets go and wipes her tears off her face

So i explain what happen yet again and my mom understood everything and told me" Emma, im so very proud that you helped Ally out even after you two swore to never speak to each other ever again, im amazed at how you're guys bond has last this long"

"Thanks mom, I'm so glad i got to see you again it's been too long since I've seen you" I say as i smile ear to ear

"Yes it has been too long, I never knew you and Ally communicated after the big family fight" Penny said as she gave me a cup of lemonade

"Thanks mom, well actually we started talking about three years ago" I say as i drink the lemonade she gave me

So we keep talking and catching up. Then at like 6 she had to go work on something in her office so i went upstairs to Ally's room and got on my laptop and went on Clicksters

* * *

_TheAustinCharm22 is online_

_ZaliensTrish2000 is online_

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is online_

**TheAustinCharm22: Dez we got lucky this morning, if Ally figured it out she'd being so upset.**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Dude you are going to tell her sometime, right? You can't wait forever.**

**ZaliensTrish2000: what are you guys talking about, not that i really care**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Austin had a dream where he and Ally were getting married and he started freaking out**

**TheAustinCharm22: DEZ YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL HER**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Oops sorry Austin, im just really tired of drama**

**ZaliensTrish2000: Oh Austin you'll figure out a way to tell her trust me you will, isn't your birthday like in 4 days?**

**TheAustinCharm22: Yeah Saturday, Im going to ask Lester is i can have the party at Sonic Boom**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: Cool dude, guys im really bored**

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is online_

**TheDeviousDiva2020: hey Trish**

**TheAustinCharm22: Ally, look im sorry about what i said on chat earlier, i meant the face you typed, i think you have a really pretty face.**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: Austin I don't care about that anymore and Thanks?**

**TheAustinCharm22: Ok good and you're welcome**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: so are you guys ready for Austin Birthday?**

**TheDeviousDiva2020: Oh im ready, i have the best birthday surprise ever.**

**ZaliensTrish2000: Yeah im ready, i still need to get a present**

**TheAustinCharm22: Cool, i have to go my mom needs my help bye**

_TheAustinCharm22 is offline_

**TheDeviousDiva2020: yeah I'm going to go to bed im really tired**

**ZaliensTrish2000: yeah me too (yawn) night**

**CrazyFreckledDez202: ok goodnight ladies**

_**TheDeviousDiva2020 is offline**_

_**ZaliensTrish2000 is offline**_

_**CrazyFreckledDez202 is offline**_

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone ok so i hope your liking the story line so far, please review i want to know if there is anything you think should happen and if you think i should make a huge twist to the story**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY**

Austin: Hey, whats up

Me: Nothing 0.o

Austin: OH something is going on and im going to find out

Ally: Austin nothing's going on she's just teasing you

Me: oh Ally, always going for the obvious i know something and im not telling

Austin: HA TOLD YOU ALLY

Ally: Austin don't be so rude, now help me get her to tell us

Austin: will you please please tell us what you know *ultra puppy dog eyes*

ME: never. But i am will to spill for a twenty *evil grin*

Austin: fine I'll give you twenty now you have to tell us *hands her a twenty*

Me: you two are so gullible *takes the twenty and runs out of Sonic Boom

Ally: Austin you fell right for that she's a mini Trish

Austin: That was my entire allowance she just took from m**e**

**TOO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY

CrazyFreckledDez202: so are you guys ready for Austin Birthday?

TheDeviousDiva2020: Oh im ready, i have the best birthday surprise ever.

ZaliensTrish2000: Yeah im ready, i still need to get a present

TheAustinCharm22: Cool, i have to go my mom needs my help bye

_TheAustinCharm22 is offline_

TheDeviousDiva2020: yeah I'm going to go to bed im really tired

ZaliensTrish2000: yeah me too (yawn) night

CrazyFreckledDez202: ok goodnight ladies

_TheDeviousDiva2020 is offline_

_ZaliensTrish2000 is offline_

_CrazyFreckledDez202 is offline_

* * *

The next day:

ALLY'S (EMMA) POV:

I get to Sonic Boom and straighten everything up before i open up the store. It was a busy day and Lester was actually working today so i could practice with Austin. He walks into the practice room and this is how things went:

"Ally, we need to talk now" Austin says with a strict voice

"What about" I say as i open up Ally's songbook, she lets me touch it cause i already know everything that's in it.

"It's about us, whats going on between us" Austin says sitting down next to me on the piano bench

"Austin, we are just friends nothing more" I say getting up and walking to the fridge

"What if i don't want to be just friends" Austin says grabbing my wrist pulling me closer

"Austin i have a boyfriend" I say pushing away

Then all of a sudden he kisses me but quickly pulls away

"I want to be your boyfriend" Austin says

"Austin i can't be your partner anymore, i can't be your friend either" I say as i sit in a chair

"What why" Austin says looking at me with a sad face

"I just can't be Austin im sorry but this is goodbye" I say about to open the door but Austin grabs my hand.

"Ally, i love you and i want you please don't leave" Austin says staring into my eyes with those big brown eyes

"No Austin it's for the best" I say

"NO please don't leave" Austin says

"AUSTIN I HAVE TO!" I yell at the top of my lungs

"WELL DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU" Austin says clenching his fists

"I HAVE TO LEAVE TO PROTECT YOU AUSTIN" I say as i open a window

"Ally what are you doing?" Austin asks as he steps towards the window

"I'm protecting you" I say as i jump out of the window and land on my feet, good thing i took karate

* * *

AUSTINS POV:

Ally jumps out the window and lands on her feet then takes off , what did she mean by she's protecting me?

I couldn't think straight what did ally mean by she's protecting me, what she protecting me from.

I tried to find Ally, i looked all over the mall, i check her house i even checked Trish's house, and i couldn't find her anywhere. I gave up after an hour. But for the rest of the day i kept replaying what happened.

Im in the practice room at Sonic Boom when all of a sudden the door is busted down and three guys in black suits and sunglasses grab me and knocked me out, after that everything was dark

"What should we do with him" I hear a woman ask

"Nothing, she specifically asked he be alive when she told him everything" I hear a man say

"Oh look he's awake" I hear the woman say as she took off the blindfold

I look around and im in an old barn and the man is stand against a beam and he has dark shades on and a black suit, the woman is wearing a black outfit and she has weapons strapped to her belt.

"Where am i" I ask as i shake my head

"That information is confidential" The man says

"Who r you" I ask with confusion

"Im Cassidy, and that Dallas" The woman says

"Well what am i doing here Cassidy" I say with confusion

"Austin, your here because you have messed with the balance" Cassidy says as she sits in a black chair

"What balance" I ask with total confusion

"The balance between humans and pixies" Dallas says as he walks over and sits in the chair next to Cassidy

"Pixies, i thought they are just a fairytale" I say with confusion and shock

"That's what we pixies want you to believe, pixies are the keepers of the good and bad" Cassidy says as she opens a bag that's next to the chair

"So let me get this straight, im here because of a break in the balance between humans and pixies, ok this just got weird"

"CASSIDY AND DALLAS WE WERE SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM NOT YOU" someone said loudly

"The royal twins, we are in trouble" Cassidy said as she scrambled to her feet

"I told you we shouldn't tell him but no one listens to me" Dallas says as he stands up

Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared above us and i shut my eyes tight, then i hear:

"My sweet Austin, im sorry for this" Ally say

"Ally, you know the rules we either change him into a pixie or he has to die" the other girl said someone else

"Austin open your eyes, there's someone you need to meet" Ally says

I open my eyes and standing in front of me were two girls, they both looked like Ally. They both has a white dress that was off the shoulders the dipped down and at the bottom it has glowing stars

"Who are you" I ask with confusion

"Austin, im Ally this is Emma my twin sister" Ally says as she comes closer

"you have a twin, im really confused" i say

"Austin let me explain" Ally said

" OK" I say

"About 300 years ago a drop of sun fell to the earth it landed on the hands of a man and woman they felt something inside them. They told no one what happened, a few days went by and when they woke up they had delicate wings and had magic. They went to the forest and stayed in there they became pixies. They found out the magic, they used it to help others but one day they were spotted and the boy who saw them was forced to live with them because they didn't want anyone to know they raised the boy and he became a pixie. The man and woman conceived a baby, two baby's, Twins they were powerful more powerful than their parents. They all started a tribe of pixies. Our parents died by posion, we became the rulers of pixies. We control everything, im the oldest everything passes through me first. We have brought you here because you kissed the Emma." Ally said

"Whats wrong with kissing Emma" I ask with curiosity

"You're a human you kissed a pixie the royal pixie, you have a choice to make either become a male pixie or you have to die" Emma said as she snapped her fingers making her outfit change into skinny jeans and a strapless top

"I'll become a male pixie" I said with no hesitation

"Good choice Austin, but i must warn you once you're a pixie you can only love a pixie" Ally said

"I already love a pixie Ally, It's you" I say

"Austin, i know this I'm able to read minds" Ally says

"So when will i become a pixie" i ask with curiosity

"NOW" ally says as she waves her arms and speaks in a weird language and then next thing i know im in complete darkness.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this is a short chapter tell me if you like the big twist, i know i suck at grammar, spelling or punchation. I will try and work better on it. Thank you. And next chapters will be longer**


End file.
